Christmas Teardrops
by HetaliaStories
Summary: Sweden and Finland face the mourning moments in their relationship. Will Finland and Sweden survive through their troubles? Or will their love melt away like the snow? - So sorry about any Grammatical mistakes!


It was a cold December morning. The sky was full of dropping snow flakes, and the aroma of fresh baked bread was spreading throughout the town. Lights were being set up, carolers were singing the season's tunes, Christmas was on its way. Sweden and Finland were right in the middle of it all as they walked down the town's main shopping center.

As they walked down the shops, a certain one caught Finland's eye.

He walked over to it and starred through the the glass.

"Look Su!" he stated cheered, pointing at a white teddy bear through the window. It had a bright blue bow wrapped around its neck.

"It so cute!" He smiled.

"He seems to like it a lot." Thought Sweden.

Finland continued to gaze at the bear, before noticing the price.

"Gosh, look at the price!"

Sweden's eyes popped when he saw the price.

"1,000 kronas!"

"People are nuts during the holidays!" Stated Finland, grabbing Sweden's hand. "Let's go, It's starting to get colder!"

"Would you like me to buy you some hot chocolate?" Asked sweden as he smiled down at the smaller country.

"Hm. I prefer yours."

"Alright then, lets go home."

When they arrived home, Sweden made way to the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate, while Finland when upstairs to change.

"It was such a cute bear," thought Finland as he remove his clothing. "Too bad the price was so high."

As He rummaged through his clothing, he coughed and on one of his shirts, a speck of blood spread.

"What the?!" Thought Finland, covering his mouth, "Was that me?"

He walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Nothing seemed to be out of place, sure his cheeks were a little red, but that was from being outside. Right?

He stood there for a minute, before getting into his pajamas.

When Finland came back downstairs, he found sweden drinking some hot chocolate, and holding a cup for him.

"Here Finland."

"Thanks Swe-" he stopped suddenly and began to cough uncontrollably.

"Fin are you alright?"

Finland ceased his coughing but held his stomach tight. He fell to the floor and slowly drifted into a seas of blackness.

When Finland awoke he found himself in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I? What hap-"

Sweden placed a finger on Finland's lip.

"Don't talk, I don't want to get worse."

Sweden walked over to a chair and pulled it near Finland.

He sat down and began to explain.

"You starting coughing blood, and you blacked out."

"Oh."

"The doctor said that you'll probably only be here for tonight."

Finland frowned. Sweden noticed him.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here." Sweden reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

It was like a Christmas present.

"Isn't it a little too early?" Hesitated Finland, as he held the box.

"No, I want you to open it now."

Finland hesitated for a moment before proceeding.

"Su, you shouldn't have!"

Inside the box lay a small snow globe, with himself and Sweden holding hands in the snow.

He shook it and smiled.

"I love it Su!"

"I'm glad you do."

Sweden got up and kiss his own finger, placing his finger on Finland's lips.

"I have to go now, if the nurse catches me here, I'll be in trouble."

"Okay goodnight Su."

"Goodnight Fin."

The next day, the doctors informed Sweden of Finland's health.

"I'm sorry, but he'll have to stay until he fully recovers."

Sweden had mixed feelings about leaving Fin at the hospital for another day, but he knew it was for the best.

"Alright."

But day after day, They said the same thing, and Finland only got weaker, and weaker, by the days end. It had go to the point where his skin was just as pail and cold as the snow that fell.

One particular day, Sweden received a call from the hospital.

"Mr. Oxenstierna, I'm afraid there is nothing, else we can do."

"What do you mean?! You're a hospital, right?! You have medicine, doctors, nurses! There's got to be something you haven't tried."

"I'm sorry, but he's grown too weak."

"..."

"It may be a good idea for you to drop by soon." The doctor continued.

"Right."

Sweden's world stopped.

He through his back against the wall.

"DAM IT!" He cried, throwing the phone.

Tears began to form and drop.

"Dam it all..." He cried, as he slid his back down the wall.

"Aughhhh!"

After finally getting a control over his emotions, Sweden drove onto the hospital. However he made a quick errand to get something for Finland, and he was sure that Fin would love it.

"Tino Vainamoinen? You have a visitor." Stated the nurse as she led Sweden into the room.

She quickly exited.

Finland gathered his strength to smile.

"Hey Fin." said Sweden, as he walked over to the weak country and set down a bag.

"Hey Su, could you open the window? I want to see the snow."

Sweden paced to the window and allowed the snowy day to behold itself to Finland.

"Much better thank you." Said Finland. As he starred out the window he continued, "I love snow for the same reason I love Christmas: It brings people together while time stands still." He turned to face Sweden. Sweden cleared his throat, "I have something for you."

He reached to the side of his body and began to rummage through a bag. "Here," he stated, handing Finland the object. Finland immediately recognized it and gave a weak smile.

"It's the bear from that shop's window, thank you Su." He gained strength and said, "Su will you hold my hand?"

"Yes of course Fin." Exclaimed Sweden, as he reached for Finland's hand.

Sweden could not describe the feel of Finland's hand. It was neither cold nor hot. it was almost lifeless. There was a silence. "Su?" Asked Finland, blankly. "I'm listening." Answered Sweden. "Promise me that you won't forget the times we had together, that you won't forget about our love, that you won't forget about me."

"I promise Finland."

-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep

Finland smiled and began to cough. Blood droplets stained the hospital sheets, as well as some of the teddy bear's fur.

"Someday, I want us to go and dance under the equinox lights together." He said shakily.

When Sweden realized that Finland was weakening even more he lost control of his feelings, and began to softly cry.

"Yes Fin, someday We will."

Finland smiled and continued, "I'd like that.."

-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-

He turned and smiled.

" I love you Sweden."

"I love you Finland."

-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-

~~~~~~~~one year later~~~~~~~~~

It was Christmas season again, and Sweden was pacing down a familiar lane. He stopped in front of a store he recalled.

A woman was standing there looking in the window at some items.

"Prices, are high, aren't they?" She stated as she gazed through the window.

Sweden gave a small smile and stated, "Someone once said that people are nuts during the holidays."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
